Content is increasingly being distributed in electronic form to an array of users for use on computing devices. Content may include traditional media such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, documents, and the like. The content may initially exist in print and/or in electronic form, and in the case of the print form, may be transformed from print to an electronic form through the use of an imaging device. Consequently, as more content is transformed from print to electronic form, more digital images of content are becoming available. In some instances, electronic content may be formatted to replicate an image of content as it appeared or would appear in print.
Content that is transformed from print to electronic form may retain content layouts that are optimized for presentation of the content in print format. Thus, some electronic display may lack size or resolution to display an image of the transformed electronic content in its entirety in a clear manner. Some of such computing devices may include one or more zoom modes that enable a user to zoom into a portion of the text or graphics that is in the electronic form for clear viewing, as well as zoom out to display the entire page of transformed electronic content.